Jenseits aller Hoffnung
by Missy01
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorrüber, doch noch immer toben Unruhen in der Zaubererwelt. Nachdem Harry und Voldemort gefallen sind haben Andere deren Platz als Anführer eingenommen, doch was wird passieren? Nach welch'großen Opfern schreit der Frieden? SS/HG/LM


**Anmerkung:**

**Die war meiner der Challenge-Beiträge zum Thema "Fülle die Szene" und folgendes war vorgegeben:**

_Ein dunkles Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor... man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen... Es gibt durchaus Lampen und Kerzen, aber niemand benutzt sie. Nur das Mondlicht, dass zum großen Fenster hereinscheint, erhellt ein klein wenig den Raum. Snape sitzt bequem in einem Sessel und sieht zum Fenster._

_Am Fenster steht, ebenfalls bequem, die erwachsene Hermine in eleganter Kleidung und sieht ebenfalls hinaus..._

_Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche aus dem Haus, die die beiden aber nicht stören. Irgendetwas wird vorbereitet. Ab und zu klingt es, als stimme jemand eine Geige._

_Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, in dem ein Lesezeichen liegt._

_In dem zweiten Sessel im Raum liegt, zusammengerollt, eine schwarze Katze. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Jenseits aller Hoffnung **

Zahlreiche Sterne, funkelnd wie winzige Glühwürmchen, erstrahlten über Malfoy Manor und tauchten den marineblauen Himmel über den imposanten Ländereien in ein samtiges Licht.

Alles war still, nur der Wind, der seicht über die akkurat geschnittenen Baumkronen des Gartens wehte, verursachte ein leises Rascheln indem er die mittlerweile gelblich gewordenen Blätter dazu animierte in dessen Atem zu tänzeln.

Allerdings sollte man nicht den Fehler machen und sich von dem friedlichen Schein trügen lassen, denn hinter den mächtigen Mauern des Herrenhauses der Malfoys waren alle nur erdenklichen Hände damit beschäftigt ein Fest vorzubereiten, wie es das alte Gemäuer schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Unzählige Fackeln, geformt wie hölzerne Schlangen, säumten die Ränder der blütenweißen Kieswege der Parkanlage und hier und da konnte man sogar vereinzelt einen weißen Pfau in all seiner Pracht bewundern.

Der Übermut und die Freude des heutigen Abends, sowie die ausgelassene Stimmung, welche sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die noblen Gänge verbreitete, wirkte aufs Höchste Anstecken, fast schon berauschend – doch nicht auf jeden.

So mancher Hauself hätte schwören können, dass ein trauriger Ausdruck in den Augen der jungen Miss Granger lag als sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen hatte.

Das Zimmer in den oberen Gefilden des Westflügels, fernab von all dem Trubel und der guten Laune, war, trotz zahlloser Lampen und Kerzen, vollkommen beabsichtigt unbeleuchtet, denn es entsprach ihrem momentanen Gemütszustand. Einzig dem fahlen Schein des Mondlichts war es erlaubt die beiden anwesenden Personen mit einer silbrigen Kontur zu umhüllen…

"Hörst du sie? Die Geigen werden bereits gestimmt – es wird sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern.", mit zittriger Stimme lehnte Hermine ihre Strin gegen das kühlende Glas der riesigen Scheibe. "Was würde wohl passieren wenn ich einfach nicht auftauchen würde? Einfach verschwinden würde – verschwinden im Nichts…", ihr wehmütiger Blick schweifte in die Tiefe zu den züngelnden Flammen der Fackeln.

"Beruhig dich. Flucht ist keine Lösung für eine Gryffindor – hast du das schon vergessen?", seicht glitten Snapes Fingerkuppen über den Rand eines abgegriffenen Lesezeichens, welches auf den Seiten eines aufgeschlagenen Buchs, neben ihm, seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

"Beruhigen –", sie atmete tief ein und mit einem sanften Schnaufen wieder aus, "ein wirklich schönes Wort, nur leider in meiner Momentanen Situation vollkommen unangebracht."

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, die einzig von dem leisen Schnurren einer schwarzen Katze durchbrochen wurde, welche sich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel von Snape zusammengerollt hatte und selig schlief.

Doch die Stille sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein, und Snape war es, der zuerst wieder seine Stimme erhob.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, habe ich dir das heute schon gesagt?", sein Blick war in Richtung des Fensters gewandert und streifte nun die Borde des edel gesponnen Stoffs aus dem ihr Kleid gewebt war. "Majestätisch und anmutig wie eine Königin."

Hermine antwortete nicht, einzig ein leises Schluchzen war zu vernehmen.

Langsam erhob sich Severus von seinem bequemen Sessel, durchquerte die Dunkelheit und blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen. Zärtlich glitten seine Hände von hinten um ihren Körper und umfassten ihren Leib, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und gierig den blumigen Duft in sich einsog als wäre es das letzte Mal das er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen sollte.

Selbst durch den festen Stoff ihrer Korsage konnte er die Stärke ihres Herzschlags spüren, welcher den Anschein erweckte als würde jeden Augenblick ihr Brustkorb zerspringen.

"Wieso Severus, wieso musste es bloß soweit kommen?", ihre Stimme klang Tränen erstickt.

"Weil beide Seiten ihre Führer verloren haben. Potter und der dunkle Lord sind bereits vor vielen Jahren gefallen, doch noch immer toben Unruhen und solch eine Verbindung wie Diese braucht die magischen Welt um den lang ersehnten Frieden zu erlangen – so einfach ist das – es ist unumgänglich."

"Aber wieso ich und Malfoy?", ihre Finger krallten sich so fest in den seidenen Stoff ihres Brautkleides bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

"Weil du und Lucius die angesehensten Personen von Licht und Schatten seid, und nach Narcissas, sowie Dracos Tod kam ihm eine neue Frau mehr als willkommen und erstrecht eine solch Bedeutende, auch wenn sie eine Muggelgeborene ist.", Snapes dunkle Stimme klang wie ein samtiger Schleier, der sich schützend um die junge Hexe legen sollte.

"Er ist grausam, sadistisch und ich hasse ihn aus dem tiefsten Grund meines Herzens!", Hermines Stimme klang nun hart und klar.

"Sag so etwas nicht über deinen zukünftigen Ehemann, Liebes.", mit einem zarten Kuss benetzte er die freie Haut ihres Schulterblatts.

"Ist dir das Alles eigentlich total gleichgültig?!", ruckartig drehte sie sich zu ihm um, und obwohl der Raum stockfinster war, konnte Severus erkennen mit welch' durchdringendem Blick sie ihn ansah. "Er weiß von dir – von uns, und doch besitzt er die Skrupellosigkeit dich als seinen Trauzeugen zu ernennen!", verzweifelt klammerten sich nun ihre Finger in den Kragen seiner edel bestickten Festtagsrobe.

Doch Snape schwieg.

"Sag etwas Severus – bitte – du kannst mich doch nicht einfach meinem Schicksal überlassen… du … du elender Bastard!", ihre letzten Worten wurden von ihren Schlägen auf seine Brust, sowie der Flut ihrer Tränen, verschluckt.

"Glaubst du das allen Ernstes?", Snapes hatte nun seine Stimme zu einem verbittertem Donnern erhoben, während er fest ihre Handgelenke packte und von sich zog. "Glaubst du wirklich allen Ernstes das mir das Alles Egal ist? Was glaubst du wie sehr ich mir, mit jedem meiner Atemzüge herbei sehne das ich der Mann wäre zu dem du in wenigen Momenten an den Altar schreiten würdest?! Was glaubst du wie gerne ich es wäre der nach der Zeremonie dein Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt und dich küsst?!", er stieß sie von sich, wand sich von ihr und lief einige Schritte in die Dunkelheit des Raums. "Bist du wirklich so einfältig und glaubst auch nur eine Sekunde lang ich wäre seelisch so abgestumpft das es mir egal wäre das er es ist neben den du dich heute Nacht legen wirst und nicht ich?", er versuchte wieder eine regelmäßige Atmung zu erlangen um wieder Herr seiner Rage zu werden.

"So tu etwas, Severus – bitte! Ich kann das alles nicht.",

Er hatte erst bemerkt das sie neben ihm stand als sie nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und ihre Finger sich mit den Seinen kreuzten.

"Doch du kannst, denn du besitzt eine Stärke die nur wenige ihr Eigen nennen können.", sanft strich er eine ihrer Strähnen hinters Ohr und trocknete ihre Tränen.

"Ich will nicht stark sein! Ich will bei dir sein – nur bei dir!", sie presste die ineinander gefalteten Hände an ihre bebende Brust und suchte hoffnungsvoll seinen Blick. "Ich… ich liebe dich!"

"Ich habe gewiss eine Menge Fehler in meinem Leben begangen –", mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die an den sanften Hauch des Windes erinnerte, strich Severus seiner jungen Geliebten über die zarte Wange, "doch du bist zweifelsohne der Schönste von allen.", ein seichtes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

Doch als er gerade ihr Kinn anhob und ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschloss, durchschnitt ein lautes Klopfen die Finsternis und ließ die Beiden jäh aufschrecken.

"Miss Granger, es ist gleich soweit, bitte kommen sie runter.", die Stimme einer Angestellten drang durch das nobel verzierte Türblatt.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf Severus entgegen und das fahle Licht des Mondes offenbarte die pure Angst in ihren Augen.

"Es ist soweit.", sie schluckte hart. "Bitte versprich mir das du dir etwas für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft einfallen lässt, so wie du immer einen Ausweg findest – es ist wichtiger als dir bewusst ist."

"Liebes, wir hatten viele, viele wunderbare gemeinsame Jahre, mehr als ich eigentlich verdient hätte, doch es gibt kein Happy-End für uns, keine Zukunft und es werden auch keine Geschichten oder Lieder über uns geschrieben, wenn wir längst zu Staub verfallen sind. Alles was uns bleibt sind unsere Erinnerungen – denn nichts endet oder stirbt solange wir es nicht vergessen – und jetzt geh." in Snapes Worten lag eine unbekannte Sanftheit, die kein Wesen auf dieser Welt je für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Alles was uns bleibt sollen unsere gemeinsame Erinnerungen sein?", Hermines Stimme klang abrupt schneidend und klar, während sie seine Hand packte und die kaum erkennbare Wölbung ihres Bauchs damit belegte. "Oh Severus, du bist dir gar nicht bewusst wie falsch du damit liegst! Wenn du schon nicht bereit bist mir zu helfen, so hilf deinem Kind – unserem, Kind!" ihre Augen funkelten als beinhalteten sie den gesamten Nachthimmel mitsamt einer Schar von unzähligen Sternen. "Ich hatte mir eigentlich diesen Augenblick für einen glücklicheren gemeinsamen Moment aufgespart, doch wie es scheint wird es wohl so schnell kein Glück mehr für mich geben."

Ohne auch nur eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, ließ sie seine Hand in die Tiefe sinken, drehte sich um und durchquerte entschlossenen Schrittes die Tür welche sie zu dem einzigen Weg führte der sich ihr momentan darbot. Der Weg der sie ins Licht der kerzenbeschienen Gänge und geradewegs in Hände eines Anderen führte. Eines Mannes den sie verabscheute und der sie nicht liebte.

Und alles was nach ihrem Verlassen noch aus dem finsteren Gemach zu hören war, war der stockende Atem eines verzweifelten Mannes. Eines Mannes der sich soeben bewusst wurde dass er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig :D_

_Was meint ihr – wird Snape das auf sich sitzen lassen?_


End file.
